gojiratheking_blogfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black knight Ghost
The Black Knight Ghost is A Character Conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer who haunts his creator's basement. It is meme'd often by Gojiratheking, and has officially been made A Emoticon for this wiki's chatroom. It's still A ongoing meme, being compared to other creepy things on gallibon's channel It seems to film itself moving back and fourth, and other various movements until it walks to the camera and ends the clip. It's Unknown why it haunts the basement of Gallibon's home, it just does. It's Unknown if it acknowledges Gallibon exists, however seems to take Gallibon's video equipment on occasion. Other Ghosts and Supernatural beings haunt his basement, seeming to also steal Gallibon's Video Equipment. It's Unknown if these beings have interacted with The Black Knight Ghost Meme Status Due to his original video being made resemblant, most likely jokingly, of clickbait articles - Gojiratheking has made The Black Knight Ghost meme status with A Joke parodying Herobrine is Real videos, mostly the newer ones as opposed to the older titles. His Title for it is "((ALMOST DIED)) ((MINECRAFT)) THE SCARIEST BLACK KNIGHT GHOST IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE". After This, It gained somewhat of meme status, being compared to similar videos by gallibon. In The "It Didn't Work" Video also by Gallibon, Gojira jokingly blames the VHS not working because of The Black Knight Ghost, with Gallibon jokingly asking what the black knight ghost was trying to hide. Other Ghosts and Beings haunting the basement have also been meme'd, Gojira saying "Goddamnit not another ghost" regarding the ghost in This Video. Gojira has commented on what he believes to be A Dinosaur in the basement, stating that someone should put shitty jurassic park flute music over the video. Gojira jokingly compares gallibon's "God Form" to Black Knight Ghost versions of Super Saiyan transformations in the "To become A God" Video., and one of the last examples is that Gojira calls the light in this video "The Black Knight Ghost's Flashlight". Intelligence and Behavior The Black Knight Ghost seems to possess A Basic amount of intelligence, however the full extent of it's intellect is unknown. The Given Examples, which are it's ability to interact with video equipment and possibly interfere with A VHS tape's video output, indicate that it is able to differentiate equipment and knows how they work internally. Noticably, there are various objects in the basement the black knight ghost films in, however the black knight ghost does not seem interested in them at all and also looks like it's solely focused on the camera. Like Most Ghosts, He most likely has no use for any objects it hasn't interacted with before. A notable Behavior from the black knight ghost is that it usually covers the camera at the last few seconds of the video, possibly not wanting to be seen and ending the video feed to stop that from happening. Powers It's Unknown if he actually has any powers, However if it is assumed that the entity is in the "Entity fail" video can create light, if what gojira was saying was correct in A Sort-of-way where it wasn't A Flashlight, but it was still A Light made by the black knight ghost thereby making the black knight ghost the entity. If the become A God video's character was the black knight ghost, then The Black Knight ghost thereby gains godly power, but it is unknown if this does anything beyond power increase or if it adds new powers. If The Black Knight ghost did break the VHS, then it might have the ability to corrupt video assuming it didn't do physical damage. Theories *It could be possible the black knight ghost isn't the one making the recordings, and it's actually gallibon making them as prove of his existence - This Would explain why he tries to hide his face from the recordings. Trivia * The Character is portrayed in A Costume by Gallibon himself. Gallibon also uses the costume for ranting videos. * Gallibon redid the video of the original Black Knight Ghost citing that he didn't like the direction of the original, however he later reuploaded the original cut since he started warming up to it. * The Black Knight Ghost also shares it's name with A Scooby Doo Monster, A Comparison that was one of the first black knight ghost memes. Gallibon noted that they might be related, but they are different characters since the scooby doo one has more armor. * Everytime he appears, he is treated like A Real Being haunting gallibon's house, with even this article following that style (Though this article does attempt to also treat it as fiction, because it is and provides real life commentary - This does lead to potentially conflicting stylization). Videos Category:Gallibon Basement Demons